Daddy's Back
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Booth's back from Afghanistan with a new girlfriend. What's Parker's reaction to her? I kinda suck at summaries. Please read! Rated T for some language. I hope you like it!
1. Parker's Curious

**Hey! Well, I don't know how long it's been since I've written anything for Bones, but here's one! I don't think it has season 6 spoilers, besides Hannah, and yeah... **

**So, here's what I wished would happen when Parker meets Hannah for the first time, and there's a bit of Michelle (Cam's stepdaughter) in it. I hope it's okay, so hope you like it! **

**Oh, and btw, although I think the Hannah character is a great addition because of Booth and Brennan's relationship, I'M STILL A B&B FAN... ALL THE WAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot. :D hehe**

Parker Booth hadn't seen his father since he told him to go to Afghanistan. Seeley Booth had been back for about a week, and Parker was so excited to see him this weekend. However, some news had reached him recently, and the now 10 year old Parker is determined to find out who this special person is, and why he/she was here.

Parker entered the Jeffersonian Institution that day, fully intent on finding out the mysterious person. The first person he went to, was of course, Dr Temperance Brennan, or as she was known as to the Booth boys, 'Bones'.

"Dr. Bones! Dr. Bones!"

Dr Temperance Brennan looked up, startled at the mop of blonde hair that came crashing into her.

"Parker! Hey! How are you? Doing well in your studies?" Brennan's eyes had lit up when Parker had ran into her office. Booth and her hadn't been on the best of terms since their seven month trip, and well, that whole Hannah thing. Seeing Parker had raised up her spirits just that little bit, and well, if Booth wasn't here, she guessed that Parker would be the next best.

Parker nodded vehemently, "Oh yeah! Definitely. I came top in class for science, and maths. Second for English and a tie for third in sport. It had been heaps and heaps of fun!"

Parker's eyes shone when he told Brennan of his excellent results. He looked up to her as a second mum, and his Dr. Bones had always been there for him. He was so glad that his father had suggested tutoring from the Jeffersonian crew, and now, on top of the 'cool' experiments, he was extremely smart, and pretty good at sport. He's a good all-rounded boy.

Brennan was overjoyed to hear of Parker's good results. Since going to Maluku, the one person she really missed besides Booth and her friends was Parker. "Wow, that's really good! I'm proud of you!"

Meanwhile, Michelle had been in the lab when she heard Parker Booth's voice yelling 'Dr. Bones!'. She came to inspect the fuss and found the two talking.

"Hey Parker! How's it going?"

"Oh my god! Michelle? HI! Guess what? I placed first for Science and maths, second for English and third for sport! Isn't that cool?"

"Yup, definitely!" She looked up to Dr Brennan and smiled, "Hi Dr. B!" Both Hodgins and her called the good doctor 'Dr. B'.

"Hi Michelle, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was on my way to see Cam when I saw Parker. I just came to say hi."

Brennan nodded and turned to the young boy still standing there, "So Parker, did you need something?"

Parker thought for a moment and said, "Oh yeah, um, I was wondering. Dad tells you nearly everything right?"

"_Not as much these days, since he's got Hannah." Brennan thought bitterly._ Instead she said, "Well, most things, but not everything. Sometimes, he likes to keep things private."

"Oh, mm hmm. Ok, well, then do you know anything about the new person in his life?"

Brennan took a step back in surprise, her eyes were guarded and her walls went up. Both Michelle and Parker seemed to notice this and Parker said, "Oh, well, you know what, never mind. I don't really care. I was curious. That's all."

Michelle put in, "Um, yeah. Actually, I just remembered I have to show Parker something. We'll see you later Dr. B?"

Brennan nodded absently, her presence there, but her mind was not.

Michelle nodded and lead Parker out the door, while Parker waved good bye. "Bye Dr. Bones."

Upstairs, where the kitchen is, Parker and Michelle both sat on the comfy couches, clutching cups of hot chocolate.

Michelle knew Parker wanted to know about Booth's new girlfriend, and she asked, "What do you already know Parker?"

Parker wasn't stupid. He knew what she was talking about. "Nothing, that's what's really annoying me right now. All Dad tells me is that I'm going to meet a special someone when I go over this weekend. I thought that person was Dr. Bones, but when I saw how she was just then, I knew it wasn't. Can you tell me anything? How much do you know?"

"I know as much as anyone else does. Uncle Seeley has a new girlfriend called Hannah Burley. They met in Afghanistan and became a couple after he arrested her for trespassing. We've met her only a couple of times, and for what I can see, she's nice and funny, and she's good for him. But if there's one thing that's really worrying everyone is Dr. B."

Michelle paused to let Parker take this all in, and then went on, "We all know that Dr. B and Uncle Seeley should be together. They are both madly in love with each other. Your dad had already admitted it, but Dr. B, she hasn't. However, she still loves him, and I think she was about to admit that when they both saw each other again, but the thing with Hannah really threw her off."

"Dr. B puts on a brave face and says she wants the best thing for your dad. Of course, that's true, but the thing is, the best thing for Uncle Seeley is HER! Of course, because of Hannah, now she doesn't want to 'get in the way' and admit her true feelings for your Dad."

Parker looked at Michelle and muttered, "Wow, I never knew it was that bad."

"Yeah," Michelle replied, surprised by the good grasp of knowledge Parker has, and his excellent interpreting of the relationship.

Parker sat back, deep in thought. After a while, he said, "We have to do something about it."

Michelle let a small smile grace her lips and asked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Parker had gotten up and went to the side, ready to call for the other people part of the Jeffersonian crew. "Yup," he turned and yelled, "Auntie Angie! Auntie Cam! Uncle Jack! I need your help."

The three people who were called turned and looked up. They wondered what was going on, but it must have been important if the young Booth had to call them while they were in the midst of examining a body. They made their way to Parker and sat down and greeted him.

"Whaadya need buddy?" Hodgins asked. The three all curious to find out what was going on.

"Well, Michelle and I were talking, and we need your help in devising a plan."

"For what?" Cam asked

"Well, our two favourite people who had been dancing around each other for ages."

Everyone chuckled at Parker's use of words and Angela asked, "You mean, Bren and Booth?"

Parker gave her a knowing look.

Angela squealed and said, "COUNT ME IN!"

Parker looked to Cam and she shrugged, "Hey, why not? Anything to see them together."

Now it was Hodgin's turn. Angela pleaded with her husband. "Please Jack! You got to! I mean, it's Bren and Booth! Please! If Hannah was out of the picture, then they can totally get together."

Hodgins was still extremely unsure. "But, trying to get rid of a journalist and ex-sniper/army ranger/former FBI agent's relationship? Booth can totally kill me."

Parker really needed his help. Hodgins was extremely good at coming up with plans. "Please Uncle Jack! You don't have to do anything. I'll do all of the talking. The four of you just need to come up with a plan, and maybe feed some information to Dr. Bones."

Hodgins finally reluctantly nodded. Parker smiled and leaned in. The five of them put their heads together and came up with a fool-proof and idiot-proof plan.

Two hours, five empty cups of hot chocolate, and many used notebooks later, they sat back with a smile on their face.

Parker had a hint of an evil grin, "Well, let the games begin."

**I HOPE IT'S OKAY! I hope I got the Parker character alright. I've never written him before. Please give me some feedback so I can improve it! :D **

**P.S Well, I'm not sure what Michelle calls Booth, but I got her to call him 'Uncle Seeley', so hopefully that's okay with all of you!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Genie**


	2. Meeting Hannah

**My next chapter, and my final instalment. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews :D **

**Parker meets Hannah and the plan begins.**

"DAD! DAD!"

"Hey Bub! How are you buddy? Whoa! Look how tall you've grown!"

Parker now stood up to just under his Dad's chin. "Thanks Dad."

Booth looked to Parker and figured something was up, but let it slide, tonight was a night to enjoy. "Come on buddy, there's someone I want you to meet."

Hannah who had been somewhat behind Booth, came up and smiled at the young boy.

"Parker, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is my son, Parker."

"Hi Parker, nice to meet you. I'm Hannah. How's it going?" Hannah stuck out her hand.

Parker took a deep breath before taking it. The plan starts now.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Parker, Booth and Hannah sat around Booth's dining table, eating the Macroni Cheese that Hannah had kindly made. Booth and Parker had initially dug in, but started to slow down, after realising that Hannah's Mac&Cheese is never going to compare to their Bones' Mac&Cheese. It made them realise how much they missed their Bones. After washing up, Parker bid the other two good night and headed off to bed, without any desert, nor any TV. Now Booth seriously knew something was up, and decided to go check on his son.

"Parker? What's wrong? You've been acting strange all day, plus you didn't even touch your desert, and it was your favourite, PIE!"

"Nothing's wrong Dad, I'm just not in the mood, that's all."

Booth seemed to take the excuse and instead said, "Oh, Well, How do you like Hannah? Think she's good?"

Parker frowned, in true Brennan style, which truly reminded Booth of his Bones, wait, no, just BONES. Bones wasn't his anymore. Parker looked up and asked, "Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

Parker took a deep breath. He remembered everything Michelle, Cam, Angela and Hodgins had told him, and answered.

"Dad, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but, I hate her."

Meanwhile, Hannah had been walking by and had realised that Booth and Parker were having a conversation, nonetheless, about HER. Despite her good morals, she decided to eavesdrop on the conversation, and silently gasped when she heard Parker's response.

Back in the room, Booth asked, "Hate her? Parker, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay. Maybe 'hate' is a strong word. I dislike her. That's all."

Booth couldn't help but frown in response, if Parker had ever met anyone in Booth's life, he had always given him the thumbs up, _why the change though?_

Parker, noticing his father's questioning frown, went on, "It's because... It's because Hannah's not Dr. Bones."

"_What?"_ Okay, now Booth was really confused, of course Hannah wasn't Bones! Hannah will never be Bones! They're two completely different persons.

"Parker, what are you talking about? Of course Bones isn't Hannah! They're two different persons!"

Parker looked at his father in surprise and inwardly sighed. Looks like he'll have to spell it out.

"Dad, I know that Hannah and Dr. Bones are two separate people with different personalities. However, I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer me truthfully. You took Hannah in as a girlfriend, because in a way, she reminded you of Dr. Bones right?"

Booth hung his head in shame, and whispered almost inaudibly, "Yes."

Parker continued, "Hannah's funny, smart, charming, and most importantly, she makes you smile, right?"

Booth again whispered, "Yes."

Parker smiled, almost sympathetically at his dad, and said, "I get that that's all the traits that Dr. Bones possess, but there's something that makes them different, aside from the fact that one has blonde hair and the other has auburn hair."

Booth finally looked at his son in wonder.

"It's that you gave away your heart to Dr. Bones the day you fell in love with her, and, as almost weird as this sounds, you'll never be able to get it back."

"Why?"

"Because you never fell out of love with her. You're still _IN _love with her, and that will never change. Also, the day you gave her your heart, she had kept it safe, hidden and locked away. Dr. Bones had fallen in love with you, but of course, you had never noticed because you believe that she had never noticed you. But you know what? SHE DID!"

Parker was now getting very annoyed at his father, and he honestly had no reason to. "She loved you and still loves you. Since the day she met you. Since the day you drew that stupid line. Since the day you confessed everything outside the Hoover. Since you left for Afghanistan, and she, for Maluku. She even loved you when you returned with Hannah on your arm. You turned her away Dad!"

"But, but, how do you know she even loves me?"

"Dad, EVERYONE knows. I saw how she feels about you. I asked about Hannah, and you know what happened? She took a step back. I saw the walls go up, and her eyes were guarded. If you don't believe me, ask Michelle. She was there. She saw what happened."

Booth was extremely surprise. How did his son know all of this?

"Dad, why do you think she's been so out-of-touch with you? Why do you think she has been cold towards you? Dad, you have to talk to her. Tell her how you really feel. If not, you're going to have some unresolved issues between both of you. Dad, take that leap of faith, and jump."

Parker was glad that the Jeffersonian crew had helped them with tis plan. If they hadn't, he wouldn't have known any of the things he had just previously said, and this wouldn't even have worked.

Outside, Hannah decided to step in. She knew that Seeley and Temperance belong together. Her being there just stopped it from happening.

"Seeley, just go."

Both Parker and Booth jumped apart at her voice, each guilty for knowing that she had just overheard their conversation, and started to apologise. Hannah raised a hand for them to stop.

"No, stop. No excuses. You don't have to apologise. I'm not blind. I know that the two of you belong together, and I'm glad that Parker had opened your eyes up to that fact. So, I'm not mad. Besides, I can't love a person who doesn't really love me back. Love is a two-way street. So, now go, get your girl." Then, Hannah left.

Booth looked at her, then back to his son who nodded encouragingly and gave him the thumbs up. Booth smiled and ran out the door.

**Hey! I'm so sorry if this is overboard. I was distracted and everything. **

**So, please Read and Review!**


	3. Clearing the Air

**Well, now, hopefully this is the last chapter :D**

**Thanks for reading everyone! :D You're awesome!**

Booth pulled up into the Jeffersonian car park and rushed into the nearly darkened building. He knew that Bones wouldn't be at home, no, it was too early for his Bones to be at her apartment; so instead, he had immediately rushed over to the Doctor's second home. Booth skidded to a halt in front of his partner's office. The room was darkened, and so was most of the floor, except for Cam's office. Running over there, he saw Cam and Michelle in deep discussion and both looked up as he stood in the doorway breathing hard.

"Where's everyone?"

"It's already 11pm Seeley, and it's a Saturday. Mostly everyone has gone home already. Let me guess, you looking for Bren aren't you?" Cam answered.

Booth nodded, and Michelle answered. "She's probably buried herself in her work down in Limbo, where she has been, for the past few weeks or so. Dr. B doesn't go home until 2 or 3am in the morning, and that's only to freshen up and nap. She sometimes pulls all-nighters in the lab, and usually Cam, Angela or Jack finds her under a stack of paperwork in Limbo."

Booth looked and felt guilty. He knew this was mostly his fault. He should've got her and brought her home. However, what with Hannah and everything... _NO! FOCUS SEELEY BOOTH!_

Nodding thanks towards the two women, Booth dashed out and into Limbo, where, sure enough, he found Brennan under a high stack of files and a few boxes of bones sitting next to her. She looked up and squinted up at the man in front of her, not knowing if she was hallucinating because of all the late nights.

'_Booth can't be here! He's got Hannah now. Yes, that's right, he's not here, and this is all a dream. I'm going to wake up and-' _Brennan was shaken violently from her thoughts by the said man.

"Bones! Bones! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home? I mean, have you even eaten or anything? Cam and Michelle tells me you've been here nearly all night for the past few weeks. Is this true? Why didn't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? You can tell me anything you know."

Bones, who now realises that she wasn't being delirious, felt anger course throughout her entire body. "What do you mean WHY? I can't tell you anything anymore Seeley Joseph Booth!"

Booth winced at the full use of his name. He knew he was in big trouble if Bones had ever mentioned his given name in a conversation.

"I used to be able to trust you easily. I used to be able to tell you anything with ME knowing that you'll listen. YOU ALWAYS LISTEN! But now? I CAN'T ANYMORE! Now-a-days, it's always, Hannah said this, and Hannah said that. I can't get a word in without you bringing up Hannah into a conversation. Think about it. When was the last time we had a decent conversation that wasn't work, or Hannah related? Actually, better than that. When was the last time we even had a meal together? At the diner, or at Sid's, or even at Wong Foo's or a drink down at the Founding Father's? You're always being dragged away by Hannah. Nearly every single bloody night!"

Brennan stopped to catch her breath and started again.

"As for what I'm doing here and whether or not I should be at home... Shouldn't I be asking you that question? It's a _weekend_ Booth! Aren't you meant to be at _home_ with Parker and Hannah?" Brennan said Hannah's name with as much hatred and bitterness as possible.

Booth took an opportunity to intervene. "Hey! Hannah isn't that mean or nasty! She's friendly and kind, and she's tried to fit in. Don't be mean!"

Bones fully stood up, and now Booth could really see the anger, the hatred, the bitterness, the venom just coursing throughout her body. He automatically took a step back. Not that he was keen to admit it, but he was now slightly nervous at what Bones might do to him when she was mad. Really, really, really mad.

"I haven't even gotten started on her Booth. Do you know how much pain I've been through at the Maluku islands? Yes, I know I was the one who chose to go there, but did you even think about me at ALL? I thought about you day and night. With Daisy around, she was pretty good at making me see what I already had. YOU! I had horrid dreams that you were never going to return home. That I would get a call from the F.B.I or the army, saying I had to return home because I have to attend your _funeral._ When I saw you at the reflecting pool, and I saw you were okay, I made up my mind. Right there and then, I was going to tell you the truth. About us and my feeling towards you."

Booth stood gaping at her, not knowing what to say.

"But then you arrived with _her_ on your arm. I saw how happy you were, and I didn't want to take that away from you! But tell me something. How long did it take for you to forget that you had ever loved me? How long did it take for you to forget that I was in Maluku, waiting for the day that we would finally see each other again? 5 months? 1 month? Few weeks? What is it Booth? How long?"

It was now Booth's turn to have anger seep into him. "What do you mean _how long?_ I never forgot that I love you! I still freaking do! I _tried_ to move on. Do you know how hard it was? The most painful thing I've ever had to experience. The reason why I went to Hannah was because I needed to find someone who really loved me. But for me, Hannah will _always_ be second-best. For me, I had to imagine your face while I told her I loved her, while I even had sex with her. For me, everything that was romantic? I had to believe that _ALL OF IT WAS YOU!_ I hated it! I hated faking it."

Bones scoffed, "Don't have to do that anymore. I don't care what you have to do. Based on all the evidence I've collected, I can come to the conclusion that no matter what I feel for you now, it doesn't matter anymore. It's clear that I've lost and Hannah has won. So, I now suggest you leave me peace and let me do my work."

Bones turned and continued with her work. Booth stood with a slight smile. Only his Bones could turn this sort of conversation into something like a science experiment.

"Bones," Booth started, "Hannah hasn't won. You have."

Brennan turned around, a shocked expression on her face. "What?"

"Parker reacted differently to what I had originally thought, when he had met Hannah. I asked what he thought of Hannah and you'll never believe what he said."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Hannah wasn't you. That as much as you may be slightly similar, what with your personality and all, you'll never compare with Hannah. Parker really opened my eyes about my feelings towards you that have never changed. There's no more Hannah and I... It's just Hannah, and then there's me."

"I don't know what that means."

"It just means that Hannah and I are gone. We split."

Bones let a small smile grace her features. "Well, I would say I'm sorry and be just that tiny upset for you, but truthfully, I'm not."

"Aw, I knew it Bones! You always had the hots for me didn't you?"

Bones smirked and said, "Shut up Booth." She side-stepped her partner and walked away.

Booth was left in a daze. He shook his head and ran after her. "Temperance Joy Brennan, you're such a tease!"

Bones turned back around, causing Booth to skid to a stop. He didn't stop in time and crashed right into his partner, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. They stopped and looked into the other's eyes.

Bones averted her eyes to Booth's lips, and whispered, "Booth I-"

Booth didn't let his partner, and hopefully now girlfriend, finish her sentence and placed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.

"I've always had the hots for you too Bones. Right from the beginning."

**Well, THE END!**

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope it's okay. I'm not sure if I should write a sequel. If I do, could you please give me some ideas? Thanks! :D**

**Genie**


End file.
